The king of shadows and his small devils
by Midnight Custard
Summary: A series of lemons written on the request from my readers. The lemons will feature Kyouya, Hikaru and Kaoru in different smexy one-shots. YAOI. More details inside.
1. Candid camera

**Hello to you all, Midnight Custard here.**

**I'm hereby starting a new series! My request series that you might have seen me mentioning earlier somewhere.**

**This series can't go on without requests from YOU out there. Except for this one I have two other requests that I have to write, but after that I'm good to start at new ones.**

**Rules for requests:**

**1. It has to involve sex.**

**2. I only write Kyouya, Hikaru and Kaoru pairings. You can request only one or two of them also, but no other characters.**

**3. No rape.**

**4. No submissive Kyouya. **

**I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.**

**This little story is for my dear friend SilverWillowMusic, who requested hidden cameras and twins getting off from Kyouya getting off. I hope you enjoy it dear!**

**O-O-O-O-O**

"I'm telling you, he HAS a thing for dono! I'm certain of it!"

Kaoru frowned deeply and shook his head. "No, he hasn't. Kyouya-senpai is as emotional as a rock…" He grinned amused. "Senpai is asexual!"

Hikaru raised an eyebrow. "No way! He is a seventeen year old guy, there's no way that he's asexual… No, he likes Tamaki! I mean, how could he stand being Tamaki's closest friend, if he hadn't got the hots for him?"

"Eh, because they're friends? My god Hikaru… There are friendships which doesn't build on sexual desires you know…"

"Yeah yeah, whatever. I still think he likes Tamaki." Hikaru defiantly persisted.

Kaoru rolled his eyes. "I know. But you're wrong. He is asexual!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"He is not!"

"Yes he is!"

The two brothers glared at each other challengingly. Then they started to smirk simultaneously.

"Hey! I have…."

"An idea!"

Hikaru chuckled and winked at Kaoru. "Okay, let's hear yours first. It's ladies first after all!"

Kaoru stuck out his tongue at Hikaru. "Baka… But listen. Tomorrow we're going with the club to Kyouya's house, right? We can install a hidden video camera in his bedroom! Then we can watch when he… um you know… and then we can find out if he likes dono, or if he's asexual!"

Hikaru started snickering and pulled Kaoru into his arms. "You sneaky little devil… So we're gonna spy on Kyouya when he jacks off huh?" He smiled brightly. "It's a great idea! Let's make it a competition! If I win, you'll be my sex slave for a week!" He grinned smugly and rested his hands on his twin's ass.

Kaoru snorted. "And if I win?"

"You won't win." Hikaru stated, dead certain.

"Mm, we'll see about that, dear brother…" Kaoru smiled wickedly, and leant in to kiss Hikaru.

O-O-O-O-O

The next day was a Saturday and the host club spent it at Kyouya's house. They had a great time; planning club events, eating cake (on Honey's request) and playing monopoly. Halfway through the day Hikaru distracted Kyouya by stealing his black notebook, and Kaoru sneaked inside the shadow king's room and installed the video camera on top of a bookcase. He aimed it at the bed and made sure it was well hidden, before slipping out of the bedroom and saving his brother from Kyouya's wrath.

Later that night the twins sat curled up together on their bed with their laptop, a box filled with popcorn and a bottle of coke. The video camera in Kyouya's room was connected to the twin's laptop and now they both sat watching the screen, which showed the older boy sitting at his desk, working with his computer.

"Hmm, no wanking going on there yet…" Hikaru noted disappointedly.

"It's not that late yet, we'll just have to wait till he goes to bed!" Kaoru frowned briefly. "Besides, what if he doesn't wank just this night?"

Hikaru nodded. "Yeah, that's true. We can watch him at bedtime during one week, and if he doesn't wank one time, I agree on that he's asexual…"

"Sounds good!" Kaoru smiled. "Now we just have to wait for him to finish with his beloved computer…"

The minutes crept forward and the two brothers started to get really drowsy. Kyouya hadn't moved an inch, he was mechanically typing away at his computer. Hikaru soon fell asleep with his head rested in Kaoru's lap, but the younger twin kept his eyes open stubbornly.

It was first one hour later when Kyouya let out a deep sigh, closed his laptop and rose from the chair.

Kaoru's eyes widened in excitement and he shook Hikaru's shoulder, trying to awake his sleeping brother.

"Hikaru, wake up! I think he's going to bed now!" Kaoru whispered excitedly.

Hikaru sprang up from Kaoru's lap and stared hungrily at the laptop-screen. Suddenly Kyouya went out of sight.

"I think he's going to change to his pyjamas." Kaoru whispered again.

"Why are you whispering?" Hikaru asked amused. "It's not like he can hear us Kao…"

Kaoru blushed a bit embarrassed. "Oh. Right. Hrm."

Kyouya reappeared on the screen, dressed in a dark blue silk pyjamas. He stretched, took off his glasses and put them on the bedside table, and slipped beneath the cover.

"Alright, showtime!" Hikaru punched the air and grabbed a handful of popcorn.

"Mm, just don't be disappointed if he goes right to sleep. I highly doubt that he will jack…" Kaoru stopped abruptly and stared in awe as one of Kyouya's hands crept beneath the cover and travelled down to position itself over his crotch.

"Hah! You're wrong! He isn't asexual!" Hikaru taunted before grinning smugly at his brother. "Prepare to be my sex slave next week…"

"Eh, he hasn't said Tamaki's name yet, so you haven't won! I'm sure he's just wanking over some girl or something…" Kaoru sulked.

"Nuh uh." Hikaru shook his head. "It's Tamaki, I'm sure." Both watched intensely as Kyouya's hand moved steadily over his private area. He was breathing deeply and let out occasional moans. By some weird reason Kaoru felt his throat go dry.

"Come on Kyouya, say it. I know you want to moan that name out loud… Say Tamaki!" Hikaru urged on, shoving another handful of popcorn inside his mouth.

Kyouya closed his eyes and let out a breathy gasp. "Ah, Hikaru…"

Hikaru choked on a popcorn and Kaoru almost fell off the bed. They stared at each other in shock before once again turning to gape at the sleeping boy.

"What the…?" Hikaru was lost for words.

"HAHA! Tamaki? Oh my god Hikaru, he doesn't have the hots for dono, he has the hots for you!" Kaoru sat giggling hysterically, almost, but only almost, missing the second name falling from Kyouya's lips.

"Kaoru…" Kyouya groaned and kicked off the cover, giving the twins a better view. "Mm Hikaru… Kaoru!"

"Oh my god." Kaoru gasped and stared some more at Kyouya.

"Kyouya! You bastard! How dare you wank off thinking about my brother?" Hikaru shouted, pretty upset.

"Hush, don't be silly, he's wanking off to both of us. It's kind of flattering, isn't it? The shadow king's fantasizing about us!" Kaoru was grinning like a maniac, hungrily watching Kyouya writhe slightly on the bed. If he watched closely he could catch a glimpse of Kyouya's cock, where it was grasped tightly in the other boy's hand. Mm he wanted to taste that cock… He wanted to have it inside him…

Kaoru flushed and shook his head, trying to clear his head from the naughty thoughts. Since when did he think of Kyouya-senpai in that way?

"Hikaru, now. Mm yes more…" Kyouya sighed lustfully.

"He sure is talkative in bed…" Hikaru mumbled, a blush spreading on his cheeks.

"I wonder what we are doing to him." Kaoru said softly, still admiring Kyouya's cock in secret.

"What he is doing to us more likely." Hikaru muttered darkly.

Oh, there were plenty of things that Kaoru wanted Kyouya-senpai to do to him… His mind was spiralling with different ideas and possibilities, which most involved him being sandwiched between his senpai and his naughty brother. Kaoru felt himself growing hard and crossed his legs discreetly.

"Good boy Kaoru, take it deep…"

Hikaru glared at Kyouya. "Look, now he's bloody fucking you too!"

"Suck harder, that's it.. Ah"

"No, he's only fucking my mouth Hika." Kaoru leant closer to the screen, staring mesmerized. The younger twin had a very vivid imagination, and he could see himself crawling up on Kyouya's bed, pushing away his hand and taking the delicious cock deep in his mouth. Kaoru couldn't help letting out a soft moan, and nervously looked at Hikaru. Fortunately his brother was too busy watching Kyouya to notice his twin's moan. Phew, Kaoru didn't want his overly jealous and possessive brother to find out he was getting aroused from watching Kyouya.

The dark-haired boy had unbuttoned his pyjamas shirt and the hand which wasn't around his cock was now roaming over his chest and stomach, caressing and tracing the fine muscles and pale skin. He was gorgeous.

"My sexy little devils… mm on your stomach now sweetie, and spread those legs. Mm Hikaru!"

"Well, now he's at least getting ready to fuck one of us.. Why do he speak this much anyway? Does he always keep running commentary when he wanks? Kaoru?" Hikaru turned Kaoru's face away from the screen and met his younger twins eyes. Hikaru gasped. Kaoru was practically drooling, his eyes glassy with lust.

Before Hikaru could say something his brother's lips crashed into his own. Hikaru groaned into the kiss when he felt a warm hand slip into his boxers and grasp his half hard cock.

"Please touch me Hikaru? I need it so badly…" Kaoru whispered against Hikaru's lips, before turning to watch Kyouya again. Hikaru silently obeyed, pulling down his brother's underwear and starting to stroke his erection roughly.

They watched Kyouya in silence, hungrily taking in his smooth, naked chest, flushed face and passionate moans as he thrusted up in his hand. The twins were eagerly stroking each other, matching their rhythm with Kyouya's.

Kaoru pushed himself into his brother's warm hand and whimpered. He let one of his own hands curl around and rub his twin's balls teasingly, hearing Hikaru's pleasured groan in return. Hikaru took his revenge by grabbing one of Kaoru's buttocks in his free hand, groping and massaging the taut flesh.

Their hands were stroking faster and faster, following the lead of their senpai's as all three young men approached their climax. Hikaru and Kaoru watched with wide eyes as Kyouya tensed, gave one final thrust and came in his hand muttering the twins names in ecstasy.

Giving each other a few more strokes, the twins came hard at the same time and collapsed on their bed.

In another house, far away from the Hitachiin mansion, Kyouya Ootori cleaned his hand on a napkin and pulled up his cover. He grinned smugly. Hikaru and Kaoru surely were naïve to believe that they could install a camera in his room without him knowing. He chuckled, trying to picture their surprised faces when he said their names. Content with his little show off, Kyouya turned off the light and snuggled down in his pillow.

**O-O-O-O-O**

**So, what did you think? I think it's very silly and not very good… But ah well, I need practise!**

**Please don't forget to leave reviews and new requests! **


	2. Midnight custard

**Hello again!**

**When I posted the last chapter I felt like "ah well, we'll see how this goes. Hopefully I can get some reviews and maybe a request or two.". But, I got loads of reviews and so many requests that I had to make a list! Thank you so much, you have no idea how happy I am that you seem to like this series!**

**I do not own Ouran.**

**Warnings: Bondage, naughty use of custard.**

**This oneshot takes place in my future Ouran world, where Hikaru, Kaoru and Kyouya lives together. They are therefore older than in the anime. I'm thinking the twins as 20 and Kyouya as 21. **

**This request is for Chetanlaiho, who requested a voyeuring Kyouya, and for sharpest lives, who requested some sexy bondage. I hope you enjoy! :D (the custard is my own little addition ^^)**

**O-O-O-O-O**

Hikaru stumbled out of his blue, shining Corvette and rubbed his eyes. He locked the car, swallowed a huge yawn and went for the elevator. Work had been hell today. Hikaru would present his exclusive, new brand "Wear it like Hikaru" to the rest of the fashion world the next Wednesday, and everything at the office was a mess. Jackets were missing, models called in sick, the fashion press was camping outside the door and Hikaru's new assistant, a not very intelligent, blond Swede named Sven, was making more damage than good.

Hikaru stepped into the elevator and pushed the top floor button. It was already quite late, so both Kyouya and Kaoru should be home. Hikaru closed his eyes and hoped they would have some tea and sandwiches ready for him.

The elevator let out a cheery "pling" and the doors slid open. The tired fashion designer dragged himself out, took up his keys from his pocket and unlocked the door to the apartment he shared with both his lovers.

"Hello, I'm home! Please tell me you have some tea ready?" Hikaru hollered the same second as he stepped inside.

"Sorry Hika, no tea! We're in the bedroom, come here!" He heard Kaoru's distant voice answering. Hikaru swore silently. No tea. Fuck.

He throw his jacket to the floor, kicked off his shoes and stomped off towards the bedroom, all the while muttering and sighing.

He stepped into the room, prepared to behave very sulkily and childish. Then he saw Kaoru. Sitting on the triple bed. Wearing the tightest jeans he owned and nothing else.

"Good evening, dear brother." Kaoru purred contently. His hair was messy in a "I was recently fucked" kind of way, his lips were swollen and he was watching Hikaru intently with golden, glinting eyes.

Then Hikaru saw Kyouya. The dark-haired man was sitting in the armchair next to the bed. He was also in only his trousers, studying Hikaru with those cold, sexy eyes of his.

Hikaru's mind came to a conclusion. Fuck the tea. Or even better, forget about the tea and fuck Kaoru.

The older twin was just on his way to close his mouth, wipe the drool off his chin and get this party started, when Kaoru rose from the bed and slowly walked towards him.

"Poor Hikaru, all exhausted… This job of yours are killing you." Kaoru said softly, his nimble fingers unbuttoning and ridding Hikaru of his grey dress shirt.

"You need to relax Hikaru. You've been acting like a whiny bitch all week. We can't let your bad mood go out over us anymore, do you understand?" Kyouya rested hard eyes on Hikaru, and the younger man shivered.

Kaoru frowned but continued to undress his brother. "You don't need to be so harsh Kyouya… What Kyouya means, "Kaoru smiled sweetly against Kyouya who snorted, "is that you really need to calm down and take it easy. And who're better at helping you with that that than your kind, handsome lovers?" Kaoru winked and removed his brother's last pieces of clothing.

Hikaru didn't answer him, instead he wrapped his arms around his brother and kissed him hotly. He nibbled and licked at Kaoru's lips, and his younger brother smiled and sneaked his arms around Hikaru's neck. Lost in the deliciousness of his twin's lips, Hikaru didn't notice that they were moving until Kaoru suddenly fell on the bed, pulling Hikaru down over him.

"Mm, I like your idea of calming me down." Hikaru smirked and stroked the side of Kaoru's face. His twin giggled and crawled up the bed teasingly. Hikaru growled playfully and leapt at Kaoru, touching him and kissing him wherever he could.

"Kids…" He heard Kyouya mutter, but when he turned to look at his other lover, the older man smiled at him.

Of course, it was always risky to take your eyes off Kaoru. In the blink of an eye Hikaru was laying flat on his back on the bed, staring up at his smirking twin.

"Hey you…mmph!" Kaoru pushed his tongue slowly inside Hikaru's mouth. It explored him, licked up behind his teeth and rubbed against Hikaru's identical tongue. Hikaru moaned and rose his hands to tangle them in Kaoru's maroon hair. He closed his eyes, relaxed, felt how Kaoru took his hand out of his hair and then how soft material slid over his wrist. Hikaru opened his eyes and yanked hard, but it was already too late. His right wrist was now bound to the bedpost. Kaoru ended the kiss and smirked down at him.

"Kaoru! What the fuck?" Hikaru glared at his twin, and attempted to untie his bound wrist with his free one. Kaoru narrowed his eyes and snap! Hikaru's left wrist was also caught and bound.

"What are you doing? Untie me!" He growled angrily and yanked hard on his captured wrists. Kaoru said nothing, instead he slid down Hikaru's body, and straddled his thighs. Then he took his time carefully tying Hikaru's feet to the end of the bed, easily controlling Hikaru's kicks with his weight.

By now Hikaru was getting really upset. He couldn't move his arms or legs more than an inch or two and he was completely naked and left at the mercy of his two mean lovers.

"Let me go now! Untie me or I'll fucking make you pay!" He roared at his still grinning brother, who laid down on Hikaru's chest, and rested his chin on his twined fingers.

"Now, now Hikaru, calm down." Kyouya chuckled quietly. He calmly met Hikaru's angry glare. "We're going to play a little game, a game which will help you relax. You will lie there and not move a finger. Just relax and enjoy yourself sweetie." He winked, making Hikaru grumble in irritation. "Kaoru will make you feel good in every single way he can, and I will sit here, watch you two and order Kaoru what to do to you and himself. Is that clear Hikaru?"

Hikaru glared some more at his lovers for good measure, before nodding reluctantly and relaxing on the bed. He was too tired to put up a fight, and this could possibly be quite pleasurable.

Kyouya smiled warmly at him. "Good boy. Kaoru?"

The younger twin lifted his head from Hikaru's chest. "Yes Kyouya?"

"Yes sir."

"Yes, _sir?_" Kaoru rolled his eyes.

Kyouya smirked. "I want you to kiss your brother. Deeply."

Kaoru smiled at Hikaru before leaning down and capturing his lips again. Hikaru thrust his tongue inside his twin's moth and groaned happily as Kaoru sucked it in deeper.

"Touch him." Hikaru felt Kaoru's hands slowly gliding up his sides. One busied itself in his hair and the other teasingly caressed Hikaru's chest.

"Pinch his nipples. Not too hard." Hikaru moaned into the kiss at the sharp pain when Kaoru did just that. He was already super horny. Being bound, getting ravaged by Kaoru and hearing Kyouya's cold, commanding voice did miracles for Hikaru's cock.

"Mm beautiful… I should take pictures of you and sell them to a disgustingly high price…" Hikaru felt Kaoru snort and chuckle, before his twin retreated from his mouth and sat back.

"I think we're ready for desert, _sir_…" The wicked gleam in Kaoru's eyes made Hikaru shiver in anticipation, and he licked his lips hungrily.

Kyouya nodded and smirked. "Bring the custard Kaoru…"

"Yes sir!" The redhead saluted before jumping off the bed and running for the door.

Hikaru watched his twin leave and frowned. "Custard?" He asked Kyouya confused.

"Oh yes, custard…" Kyouya smiled darkly.

Soon Kaoru appeared again, holding a big bowl in his arms. He sat on the bed next to Hikaru's body and dipped a finger in the bowl.

"Look Hika, custard!" He smiled and held up his finger, showing Hikaru the creamy, white sauce. Hikaru's eyes widened, he loved custard!

"Give me a taste!" Kaoru sent an questioning glance at Kyouya. The dark-haired man nodded and Kaoru pushed his finger inside Hikaru's mouth. The older twin lapped up all of the sauce, and sucked hard at Kaoru's finger.

"Kaoru, put some in your mouth and kiss him." Kaoru pulled out his finger from Hikaru's mouth, ducked his head in the bowl and lapped up some of the delicious substance. He once again pressed his mouth against his brother's and opened his lips to let Hikaru's tongue taste the custard. Hikaru groaned into the kiss. Kaoru and custard had to be the best combination he'd ever tasted.

The older brother hissed in pleasure, when he felt Kaoru's hand travelling down his stomach and caressing his hard cock teasingly.

"Tsk tsk… Did I tell you to touch him there Kaoru?" Hikaru heard Kyouya say in a displeased voice. Kaoru kept his hand where it was, but turned his head towards Kyouya, stared at him for a while and then stuck out his tongue. After that he smirked and continued his earlier actions. Hikaru couldn't help snickering at Kyouya's disgruntled face.

"I'll let that slip for now Kaoru, but don't think I'll forget about your disobedience. Oh no, you'll get thoroughly punished some other night…" Hikaru moaned again, hearing Kyouya's dark tone. His older lover's voice was made for dirty talking.

"You can paint him now if you want." Kaoru let out a happy, little sound and released Hikaru's lips. He stuck all his fingers in the bowl, and then lifted them again with an excited expression on his face. Hikaru tensed and shivered when Kaoru drew streaks of custard down his neck and arms. When all the sauce was gone from Kaoru's fingers he bent over Hikaru and lapped it up. Hikaru whimpered as his twin's hot tongue licked over his sensitive skin, and he rubbed his erection against the crotch of Kaoru's pants.

Kaoru let out a breathy gasp, and trembled at the pleasant contact.

"Hikaru, don't distract your brother now." Kyouya chuckled and was immediately hit by two identical glares.

"Now put the stuff on his chest, and coat his nipples with it. But be careful when you suck it up darling, you know how sensitive your poor brother's nipples are Kaoru, and he isn't as much of a painslut as you are." Kyouya had started to slowly stroke his own cock and watched the twins with expectant, lustful eyes.

Kaoru looked a bit insulted and muttered something about "heartless sadistic", but nevertheless he coated Hikaru's nipples with the sauce, smiling hungrily. Hikaru let out a choked moan when Kaoru's lips closed around one of his nipples and sucked lightly. He tugged at his bonds, and tried to push himself up against Kaoru.

Kaoru lapped up the custard from the other nipple, and then coated them again, this time with even more sauce. He slowly and carefully sucked it off both nipples, but then he smirked evilly and bit down hard on one of Hikaru's sensitive buds.

"AH!" Hikaru screamed in pain and tried to twist away from his evil brother.

"Kaoru!" Kyouya growled angrily at the grinning twin. "Why are you disobeying me you little slut? You're making your punishment a lot worse…" Kaoru rose his eyebrows and looked at Kyouya with a bored expression.

"Yeah yeah, whatever senpai." He stared at the older man defiantly. "It's not like you can do anything I won't like anyway." Hikaru held his breath, why was Kaoru challenging Kyouya?

Kyouya looked ready to attack Kaoru, but instead leant further back in his chair, stroking himself roughly with a dark smile on his face.

"Oh my dear, naïve, innocent little Kaoru. You have NO idea of what I'm capable of doing to you…" Kaoru swallowed nervously and backed down. Hikaru let out his breath, relieved.

"That's better. Now apologize to your brother and then you can start moving downwards." Kyouya smirked.

"Sorry Hikaru." Kaoru smiled, before leaning down and softly kissing Hikaru's abused nipple.

"Mm payback later, now please touch me!" The older twin whined. He was losing his patience with this teasing…

The younger redhead returned his tongue to Hikaru's chest, but this time it slowly travelled downwards. It circled around Hikaru's navel, making the older twin tremble, and then dove inside, slowly pushing in and out of the small hole. Hikaru was groaning and sweating, he lifted his hips, trying to find friction for his aching organ.

Kyouya let out a lusty sigh. "Ah you… So damn gorgeous. But poor Hikaru is burning up Kaoru, relieve him."

"I'm going to make you feel better Hika, now relax." Kaoru whispered in his brother's ear. He then lowered his entire hand in the bowl and coated it in custard. He leant down and kissed Hikaru at the same time as his slick hand wrapped tightly around his twin's erect cock.

Hikaru's pleasured whimper got lost in his brother's warm mouth, and he pushed up into Kaoru's warm hand, which was completely covering Hikaru's thick shaft in sweet sauce.

"Mouth Kaoru." Kyouya murmured, staring mesmerized at his beautiful lovers.

Kaoru left Hikaru's mouth and instead curled up between his spread legs. He looked hungrily at Hikaru's gleaming cock and licked his lips. Hikaru whimpered when Kaoru looked up and met his eyes. Keeping eye contact with his brother, Kaoru leant down and slowly licked a broad trail up the underside of Hikaru's erection.

"AH Jesus…" Hikaru moaned and bucked his hips. He watched as his brother teasingly licked up and down all over his cock, lapping up all of the custard. Then Kaoru's pink lips closed around the tip, and his wicked tongue rubbed and sucked lightly at Hikaru's most sensitive place.

Kyouya's voice was heard over Hikaru's passionate mewls. "Stop the teasing, show us how good you are at sucking cock Kaoru…" Kaoru let go of his brother's erection and licked his lips carefully.

"Mm, I must say, your own custard is much sweeter than any other custard in the world…" He winked.

"Idiot…" Hikaru muttered. Kaoru just smirked, then he lowered his head and engulfed half of Hikaru's cock in his mouth. The older twin closed his eyes in bliss, feeling how Kaoru swallowed him down until his entire erection was surrounded by a moist heat. Mm Kaoru was amazing at blowjobs. His twin's lips started to slide up and down his shaft, while sucking hard and Hikaru felt how he was quickly approaching his release.

"That's it, suck him good and hard, and why don't you fuck him with your fingers too sweetie…" Slippery fingers slipped in between his buttocks and found his opening. One was slowly pushed inside him and Hikaru bucked his hips, moaning when he felt the finger press against his prostate. Another finger was pushed in, and soon Hikaru lost himself in Kaoru's mouth and fingers, being pleasured from both directions.

His whole body tense and with his mouth open in a silent scream, Hikaru came hard in his brother's mouth.

"Mm good boy. That felt good, didn't it?" Hikaru tiredly met Kyouya's smiling eyes and nodded slightly. A push against his prostate made him look down at Kaoru, who was still deepthroating him and pushing his fingers in and out of Hikaru's ass.

"Eh Kaoru, I already came, didn't you notice?" He asked, but Kaoru just winked at him and continued to work on Hikaru's rapidly hardening cock.

"You're not done yet. We're going to get all of that tension out of you Hikaru.." Kyouya's fingers still moved up and down his own hard cock. "Besides, don't you want to come inside your brother?" He smirked.

Hikaru was exhausted, but with the help of Kaoru's lips, tongue and sinfully talented fingers, he was soon aching for a second release. When he started to whimper continuously and push his hips up desperately, Kaoru slipped out his fingers and placed a small, loving kiss on the head of Hikaru's erection.

"Take off your trousers." Kyouya commanded impatiently, and Kaoru obeyed, slipping the tight jeans down his legs and off. He had no underwear. Hikaru stared lovingly at his twin's naked body. He couldn't believe that they were identical, because he could never be as beautiful as Kaoru.

The younger twin noticed his intense stare and leaned down to place a small kiss on Hikaru's lips.

"I love you." Kaoru whispered and smiled warmly.

"Mm love you too, so much." Hikaru murmured happily.

Kyouya snorted impatiently. "What's up with this sappy nonsense? Kaoru, prepare yourself and spread your legs so we can watch you."

Kaoru looked amused, but dipped his fingers in the custard and spread his legs. "Yes Kyo… sir."

Hikaru watched intently as Kaoru's fingers slid in behind him. His brother closed his eyes and frowned in concentration as his fingers moved inside him. Hikaru felt his cock twitch, he loved watching Kaoru fingerfuck himself and if the occasional groans from Kyouya was anything to go after, their older lover liked it too..

All too soon, Kaoru stopped and pulled out his fingers. He straddled Hikaru's thighs and looked at Kyouya for permission.

"Go on." Kyouya smiled. Kaoru smiled back, then he took hold of Hikaru's cock, rose to his knees and slowly lowered himself on it.

Both twins gasped and closed their eyes as Kaoru impaled himself deeper and deeper, until Hikaru's cock was completely sheeted and the head pressed snugly against Kaoru's prostate.

"Oh fuck Kao, did you stretch yourself at all? So bloody wonderfully tight…" Hikaru moaned and bucked his hips, making Kaoru whimper.

"Mm yeah, a bit." Kaoru muttered, and trembled as Hikaru did another push.

"It's alright Hikaru, our sweet uke loves to be filled completely…" Kyouya smirked, now roughly jerking his cock.

Kaoru slowly lifted himself up from Hikaru's crotch, and then pushed down hard. The impact made him throw his head back and moan loudly.

"Yeah I know Kyouya. I was fucking him before you did, remember?" Hikaru grunted, while lifting his hips, meeting Kaoru's thrusts.

"Hmm, true." Kyouya chuckled. That was the last thing that was said as Kaoru started to ride Hikaru in earnest.

Desperately wishing that he could touch Kaoru, Hikaru made his best to meet his thrusts, pushing hard, fucking his brother almost violently. Kaoru lifted and lowered his hips in a high speed, balancing himself with one hand on Hikaru's stomach. The other was roughly stroking his own, leaking cock.

"Ah Hikaru, I need to…" The younger twin moaned loudly. His body tensing up like a wire, eyes shut close tightly, Kaoru came all over Hikaru's chest and stomach. Seeing Kaoru come, Kyouya groaned and ejaculated in his hand. Hikaru hissed as Kaoru's tight muscles clenched around him, and he felt how he himself tensed up, the pleasure pooling in his belly.

Giving a few last thrusts, Hikaru emptied himself in his brother's tight ass. Then, as soon as the climax had subsided and Kaoru had stopped moving, the exhaustion caught up with him. Hikaru relaxed all over and closed his eyes. Regardless to his bound hands and feet and his straddling twin, he fell asleep.

**O-O-O-O-O**

**Hmm, poor Kyouya. He has only used his hand during the two first requests… But that will change to the third one!**

**I know that Hikaru is a bit OOC in this, it's hard to tie him down without starting a war. But, he's very tired in this, and also a bit more mature. ^^**

**Answer to lotlot: Dear Lottie, do you live at FF? Haha, you're always so amazingly quick at reviewing! Thank you for that, always get happy when I see your comments ^^. Ah, if Kyouya liked the twins or not, it's up for the reader to decide ;). And I'm not dirty at all! I'm a very good and innocent girl ^^, not… It's a very good request! I'll write it as soon as I can :D. Hehe, punish Kaoru sounds like fun… Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! Hugs Custard**

**Thank you all so much! I'll see you soon ^^**


	3. A jealous afternoon

**I'm so sorry, I know that this is late. The thing is that I will graduate in three weeks, and school is kicking my ass. So I don't have much time… :/**

**Anyway I managed to finish this! **

**I do not own Ouran.**

**This oneshot takes place in my future Ouran world, where Hikaru, Kaoru and Kyouya lives together. They are therefore older than in the anime. I'm thinking the twins as 20 and Kyouya as 21. **

**This request is for Lovers Revenge, who wanted a jealous Kaoru and make up sex.. I hope you enjoy it and I'm sorry for the long wait!**

**(I'm not sure if you celebrate name day. We do in Sweden (or it's namnsdag for us). Your name has a special date and you get celebrated on that date.)**

**O-O-O-O-O**

Kaoru stood staring at his two lovers. Hikaru and Kyouya were having fiery, passionate sex in the shower. Water ran down their slick, toned bodies as Kyouya forcefully pushed in and out of Hikaru, who was leaning against the wall, moaning loudly.

The younger twin felt anger bubble up inside him. He had worked his ass off today, having had two major exams at the university. He was grumpy and bored and wanted company, and here were his oh so wonderful lovers, not giving a damn about him and fucking just the two of them instead. Besides, it was his name day, and he should be celebrated! When Hikaru had had his name day they had gone to the movies and to a fancy restaurant and the spoiled brat even got to fuck Kaoru three times that night, for gods sake!

"Ah god, Kyouya!"

"Hikaru!"

The two men came together, moaning passionately. When they had finished Kyouya hugged Hikaru tightly.

"I love you." He murmured quietly in Hikaru's ear.

"Ah love you too Kyouya, that was wonderful." Hikaru smiled happily and covered Kyouya's hands with his own.

Kaoru snorted loudly, turned around and slammed the door shut. Hikaru and Kyouya jumped and spun towards the door.

"Eh, was that Kaoru?" Hikaru asked, confused.

"Yeah." Kyouya frowned, also bewildered.

"What's the matter with him?" Hikaru reached for the towels and gave one to Kyouya.

"Let's go find out. Soon." Kyouya said determinately, rubbing his hair carefully.

O-O-O-O-O

Kaoru laid on their triple bed, glaring sulkily at the pages of his History Encyclopaedia. Every other minute he sneaked a small glance at the door. Kyouya and Hikaru had still to come out from the bathroom. They had been in there for quite long now… Were probably having more wild, heavenly sex. Not that Kaoru cared. They could rehearse the whole gay Kamasutra book in there if they wanted, he didn't give a fuck. And he didn't get a fuck either. Bloody hell.

He heard a faint sound as the door handle was pulled down and saw in the corner of his eye how the door was opened. Kaoru pretended to be very busy with his studies and didn't look up when he felt Hikaru and Kyouya sit down on either side of him.

"Hello Kaoru…" Hikaru whispered in his ear, making Kaoru shiver. But he hold his ground and ignored his stupid brother. Hikaru frowned and shared a confused glance with Kyouya.

"Kaoru?" Kyouya shook his shoulder lightly. Kaoru sighed in irritation and turned his eyes from the book.

"Yes?"

"Ehm, is something wrong?" Hikaru asked carefully.

Kaoru smiled sweetly. "Something wrong? Oh no, not at all, just that I've had a bloody awful day and am feeling like a train hit me… And now I have an idiotic brother who is disturbing me and won't let me do my homework. Otherwise everything's just peachy!" He snarled and returned to his history book.

"What the fuck crawled up your ass?" Hikaru glared and snatched the book from his twin.

"Give it back!" Kaoru growled, glaring daggers at his older brother.

Hikaru snorted. "No way. You're acting like a bitch, what's going on seriously?" Kaoru let out a furious roar and threw himself over Hikaru… Only to be caught in Kyouya's strong arms.

"Everyone calm down." Kyouya said calmly, holding the struggling twin tightly against him. Hikaru smirked and put the history book on the bedside table.

"Let me go…" Kaoru sulked. He noticed that neither Kyouya nor Hikaru had bothered with dressing after the shower. Instead their hips were draped in small towels. Kaoru saw a small, teasing drop leave Hikaru's wet hair and slide down his toned stomach, before it finally dissolved in the material of the towel.

"No. Not before we solve this." Kyouya said, abruptly ending Kaoru's little peek at his twin's stomach. "You saw us in the shower, didn't you? Is that why you're upset?" The dark-haired man asked kindly.

Kaoru blushed and started to fidget with his hands. "Eh, hrm no, well… maybe." He sighed deeply, giving up this battle. "Yes." Hikaru and Kyouya looked amusedly at each other.

"Why?" Hikaru smiled at his silly twin, and gave him a small peck on the nose.

Kaoru smiled sheepishly and scratched his head. "Well, it's a bit silly really… I got jealous."

Kyouya chuckled quietly and nuzzled Kaoru's neck affectionately. "Yes, that is silly." Kaoru hummed in agreement and snuggled deeper into his lover's embrace.

"Well, it is my name day after all, so I have the rights to behave as silly as I want to." He grinned.

"Yeah, about your name day." Hikaru took Kaoru's hands in his. "We thought that we could go to your favourite restaurant later tonight! How does that sound?"

"It sounds great! I love you Hikaru, Kyouya. I'm sorry that I snapped at you." Kaoru smiled awkwardly.

"It's alright." Kyouya said and Hikaru nodded. Kaoru felt Kyouya's arms tightening around him and he could almost feel the older man's smirk in his neck.

"But I guess we should show you just how much we love you, and want you…" Kaoru gasped when he felt Kyouya's erection pressing up against his backside. His twin nodded eagerly and leant forward to capture Kaoru's lips. Kaoru sighed and closed his eyes, feeling Kyouya's hand unbuttoning his trousers and Hikaru's lips nibbling on his own, asking for entrance. The younger twin obediently opened his mouth and twirled his tongue with that of his brother. Kyouya's cold hand chose that moment to dip into Kaoru's briefs and grab his cock, making Kaoru moan happily and press into his older lover's hand.

"That's right sweetie, me and Hikaru are going to make you feel so good…" Kyouya breathed in his neck, sending shivers down Kaoru's back. Hikaru grunted in approval and removed his mouth from his little brother's.

"These have to come off…" He muttered impatiently and yanked Kaoru's shirt over his head.

"Good idea. Lift your hips Kaoru." Kyouya said gently. The youngest redhead did so and was efficiently freed of his trousers and underwear. Kaoru rose to his knees and turned to face Kyouya.

"I should get jealous more often, if this is how I get rewarded." He giggled before cupping Kyouya's face and kissing him deeply.

"Nah, I like you more when you aren't in a whiny fit…" Hikaru smirked, leaning forward to slowly kiss his way up Kaoru's neck. Silence lowered itself over the room as the three lovers dedicated themselves to making each other squeal.

Kaoru's head was spinning with pleasure. Kyouya's clever tongue was ravaging his mouth, Hikaru's did the same to his sensitive ears, a hand roamed over his chest and another one fisted his cock slowly. Then he felt wet fingers travelling down over his bottom before pushing lightly at his opening, and he separated from Kyouya's mouth and whimpered impatiently. He heard his twin chuckle lightly and then felt how two fingers pushed inside him slowly, gently scissoring in and out of him. Kaoru rested his head on the Kyouya's shoulder and moaned softly, occasionally pushing back on Hikaru's fingers.

"Mm love, ripe for a good fucking now, are you?" Kyouya purred in Kaoru's neck. The younger twin nodded and then shuddered all over when Hikaru made a particularly deep jab with his fingers. He whined disappointedly when his brother pulled them out.

"Easy Kaoru", Hikaru laughed and pulled his brother from Kyouya's lap. "So… How will we do this? What do you want brother dear?" He smiled, kissing his twin lightly.

Kaoru frowned briefly, too horny to think properly. "Ehm… I want…" He trailed off.

Kyouya smirked and crawled closer to the twins. "Yes? Come on now love, we had our fun in the shower, now it's your turn. What do you want?" He bit lightly at Kaoru's earlobe and pinched his nipple. Kaoru gasped and glared half heartedly at his dark-haired boyfriend.

"I want you inside me, sempai, and Hikaru in my mouth." He swallowed soundly and licked his lips.

"Oh fuck yes…" Hikaru groaned and pushed Kaoru to his knees.

"Wait." Kyouya commanded. Both twins froze and watched him expectantly. Kyouya was the boss after all.

Kyouya smirked, he loved the power he had over them. "I want to spoon Kaoru, and take him from behind. You can surely manage to blow Hikaru at the same time."

Kaoru just nodded, captivated by Kyouya's dark grey eyes. They were so much more noticeable when Kyouya didn't wear his glasses. He was so lost in the dark desire he found in there, that he didn't notice that he was being moved before he laid on his side in the bed with his head in his brother's lap and Kyouya pressed up behind him.

"Ah Kaoru, please.." Hikaru begged and pushed his erection against his twin's cheek, his towel had disappeared somewhere along the way. Kaoru strained his neck and supported his head with his elbow. He took hold of Hikaru's cock and sucked it inside his mouth. He breathed deeply through his nose and pushed the cock deeper until his nose was tickled by his twin's pubic hair. He sucked hard and smiled smugly when Hikaru groaned loudly and bucked his hips. Then Kaoru felt how one of his legs was bent and pushed up against his stomach and how something hard poked at his opening. He tensed in anticipation.

"You two look so gorgeous…" Kyouya breathed in Kaoru's ear and then he pushed inside with one smooth thrust. Kaoru moaned loudly around Hikaru's cock, which in turn made the older twin groan and push his cock deeper down his brother's throat.

Kyouya hummed contently and started to slowly slide in and out, making sure to hit Kaoru's prostate with every thrust. At the same time Hikaru started to steadily push his hips up and down, holding Kaoru's auburn locks tightly. The younger twin whimpered and sucked and just felt. He loved the feeling of being caught between his lovers like this, being filled from both directions.

Kyouya's hand sneaked around Kaoru and started to rub his balls and his thrusts became deeper and faster. Kaoru mewled and pushed back on Kyouya, trying to get him even deeper. Hikaru also started to thrust faster and soon all three were rushing towards their orgasm.

Throwing his head backwards and pumping his hips quickly, Hikaru came hard, sending spurts of come down his brother's throat. Kaoru entire body trembled violently as he came himself, while drinking his twin's delicious seed. Kyouya groaned loudly when Kaoru's ass contracted around his shaft. The older man gave a few more thrusts and then came deep within Kaoru.

Kaoru removed his mouth from Hikaru's soft cock and rested his face on his twin's thigh. Kyouya mumbled something incomprehensible and wrapped his arms around Kaoru, still with his cock inside him.

Hikaru smiled tiredly and played absentmindedly with Kaoru's hair. "Mm that was nice…" He swallowed a yawn.

Kaoru hummed in agreement. Then he frowned. "I don't want to leave the bed… Do we have to go out and eat? Let's just order sushi or something instead…"

Hikaru and Kyouya just snickered.

**O-O-O-O-O**

**Haha yeah, kind of a cosy small oneshot. I hope you liked it! Please leave a review and let me know what you think ^^**

**Answer to lotlot: Thank you so much! I'm so happy you like my stories ^^. Next request will be yours! To your questions; 1: Kaoru studies history at a University, but he does quite much chores too. He also works part time as a model (go figure XD). 2: The first chapter, Candid camera, is not a part of my future sequel, I'll only make the requests in that world if I find it fitting. However, the last and this chapter takes place in my future world. Kyouya owns a company which mainly creates mobile phones. 3: Yes, the relationship is official and they will have some problems with that in the sequel. You're welcome to ask as much as you want dear, but I'm still creating this in my brain, so I won't have answers for everything ^^. Hugs Custard**

**All of you, have a lovely week! And thank you for reading :D**


	4. Kaoru's punishment

**I'm so sorry! I'm taking forever getting the requests written and posted. I'll graduate from high school on Tuesday, and the last month has been really hectic. This series isn't forgotten though, I will finish all request, just not very fast.**

**I don't own Ouran High School Host Club, I'm just using it as my imaginary playground.**

**This chapter is to lotlot, who requested Kyouya stealing Kaoru away and Hikaru punishing Kaoru. I hope you like it Lottie! Sorry you had to wait so long :/.**

**Warnings: Spanking.**

**O-O-O-O-O**

_I'm sooo sorry Hika, but I have to stay at school a bit longer. Kyouya-sempai needs more help, and it would be mean to just leave him with all the work. I'll hurry though!_

_Love Kaoru_

The older twin growled loudly and threw his cell phone on the bed. This was the third day this week that Kaoru had stayed in school to help Kyouya with the preparations for the annual Ouran fair. His younger brother always promised to stay for only one hour or two, but by some mysterious reason he never did. Instead the younger Hitachiin arrived home late at night, exuberant and happy, with suspicious bruises covering random parts of his body.

Hikaru was alright with Kaoru sleeping with Kyouya, they were together all three of them after all, but he was beginning to feel neglected. If it was something Hikaru Hitachiin hated, it was to feel neglected. So, he had told Kaoru that he wanted to spend the evening just the two of them, with a movie, some popcorn, preferably sex, some soda… And his twin had agreed and promised to not stay for too long at school. That promise was now broken and so was Hikaru's patience.

Hikaru glared angrily at his brother's pillow in the bed and clenched his fist. Kaoru was going to pay…

O-O-O-O-O

Around ten pm, the door to the brothers' room was carefully opened and a dishevelled twin peeked inside. Kaoru squinted into the dark room and stepped in slowly.

"Hikaru?"

The door was slammed shut behind him at the same time as the light went on. Kaoru jumped in surprise and spun around to come face to face with his sinister twin. Hikaru studied Kaoru with cold eyes, taking in his flushed face and slightly swollen lips. Kaoru met his brothers eyes gingerly, trying to stay calm, but flinched when Hikaru raised his hand and traced Kaoru's bottom lip with his thumb.

"So Kaoru… have you been fucked by Kyouya-sempai again?" Hikaru said indifferently, fingers sliding up to grasp Kaoru's hair.

Kaoru swallowed slowly. "Umm.. Yes. A little bit." He mentally cursed himself, a little bit? How could you get fucked a little bit?

Hikaru raised one eyebrow. "Really? Well, I'm just a little bit curious Kao…" His expression darkened. "Why did you fuck around with Kyouya when you knew that I was waiting for you at home? Did you forget that we were going to spend the night together? Please answer me… because I'm dying to know…"

Kaoru bit his lip nervously and desperately searched for an answer. "No Hika, I didn't, I didn't forget… It was just that Ah!" Hikaru had violently yanked Kaoru's hair, forcing the younger twin to bend his head backwards.

"Just what?" Hikaru looked angrily into his brothers tear-filled eyes, forcing his head even further backwards. "Just that you're a greedy slut who forgets about anything else as soon as you have Kyouya's cock inside of you?"

Kaoru shook his head quickly, eyes pleading with his brothers. "No please, it's not like that at all Hikaru." Hikaru pulled his hair again and Kaoru let out a pained gasp. "Please stop, you're hurting me!" His hands grasped Hikaru's and tried to distangle them.

Hikaru snorted and let go off his brothers locks, pushing Kaoru away from him and locking the door. Kaoru watched Hikaru cautiously and rubbed his aching head. His twin was scaring him. It wasn't often that Hikaru was this cold. Usually when he got angry he just had to yell and thrash some things before returning to normal. But this cold, demanding side of his brother made Kaoru terribly excited, and lured out his inner uke.

Hikaru turned and faced Kaoru and the younger twin tensed in anticipation.

"You hurt me Kaoru." Hikaru said sternly. "Do you have any idea of how I feel when you ditch me completely and only hang out with Kyouya?" Hikaru's voice was accusing. "And you promised to spend tonight with me Kaoru. You broke that promise." Hikaru smiled coldly and brushed his rebellious bangs out of his eyes. "You will be thoroughly punished…"

Kaoru lowered his eyes to the floor. "Yes Hikaru." He said softly. His brother was right, he deserved to be punished. Kaoru had nothing to say in his defence. When Kyouya started talking with "that" tone, and looked at him in "that" way, everything else fled Kaoru's mind, even his own twin brother. Only temporarily of course, but still.

"Take off your clothes and go bend over the bed." Hikaru's commanding tone made tingles of pleasure run down to Kaoru's groin. He nodded and proceeded to unbutton his uniform jacket.

Hikaru watched closely as garment after garment fell from his twin's slender form. He noticed newly made hickeys on Kaoru's shoulders and chest, and he had fresh bruises blooming over his hips. The older brother smiled inwardly and shook his head, amused. Kyouya was a dominant lover. Hikaru wondered briefly why he found the other's markings on his twin to be so arousing, but he quickly dismissed the thought when Kaoru bent over their bed, now completely naked.

The younger twin breathed deeply and pushed himself up with his arms. All was quiet, and the cold air in the room as well as nervousness made small goose bumps rise all over Kaoru's skin. Suddenly he felt Hikaru's warm hands resting on each of his buttocks and he had to bite back a whimper.

"So Kaoru… What do you think I'll do to you?" Hikaru breathed menacingly in his ear, hands slightly rubbing his sensitive skin.

Kaoru gasped and swallowed deeply. "Sp…spank me?"

"Correct. And you'll take it all like a good slut, yes?" Hikaru abruptly pressed his thumbs into the tender bruises on Kaoru's hips and his brother let out a pained moan.

"Yes Hika, I will, I'll take it!" He babbled quickly as Hikaru's fingers dug deeper into the skin on his hips.

The pressing stopped, and a small pat was delivered on his ass. "Good boy."

Hikaru watched the way his twin's body trembled and smiled slightly. This was going to be fun… It had been too long since he spanked Kaoru. Deciding to not keep his brother waiting any longer, Hikaru raised his hand and let it fall on Kaoru's left cheek. It was not a very hard smack, but Kaoru still jumped in surprise. Hikaru smacked him harder, this time on the right side. Kaoru kept still and stayed silent.

The older twin frowned and proceeded to spank his brother even harder, wanting a reaction. His hands met the skin of Kaoru's buttocks hard and left red imprints on the creamy skin. His brother whimpered slightly and pushed his ass back against Hikaru's hand.

He snorted, "You really love this, don't you? You're such a slut…" He slapped the upraised behind sharply and Kaoru let out a scream.

"Fucking impossible to punish you Kao, cause you love anything one does to you." Hikaru continued with almost violent smacks, letting his hands rain down over Kaoru's reddening cheeks.

"Ah fuck!" Kaoru swore loudly and tried to scramble away from the painful impact. Hikaru immediately stopped the spanking and grabbed his twins hips, preventing his escape.

"You're not going anywhere… You disappointed me Kao, and you're going to take every fucking slap without whining. Is that clear?" Hikaru said coldly, once again digging his fingers in Kaoru's bruises.

"Crystal…" Kaoru muttered and then moaned as his twin's hand grasped his cock roughly.

"Tss, hard as a bloody rock… I could probably make you come from just spanking you." Hikaru stroked his twin's erection lightly and hummed thoughtfully. "I wonder… how long was it since you had Kyouya's cock inside you? One, two hours? Less?"

When Kaoru only mumbled something imperceptible Hikaru smirked and released his brother's aching cock.

"I guess I have to find out by myself then." He said smugly, ignoring Kaoru's whine at the loss of contact. He positioned his hand between Kaoru's legs and started to slap his inner thighs harshly, forcing them apart.

"Come on Kao, spread them as much as you can. Be a good slut…" Kaoru winced but obeyed his brother, spreading his legs widely.

Hikaru put one of his hands on Kaoru's hip and let the other lightly trace his twin's crack. Without giving any kind of warning he quickly slipped one finger inside. Kaoru jolted at the sudden intrusion but moaned and pushed back when he felt his brother's finger delve deep inside his channel.

"Just as I thought…. You're still full of his come. So fucking dirty Kao." Hikaru muttered. He continued to fingerfuck his twin, fascinated by the warm wetness around his digit. It was first when he heard Kaoru's whimpers that he stopped.

"Don't get too excited slut, you're not done with your punishment yet." He frowned and abruptly pulled out his finger.

"Oh but please Hikaruuaah!" Kaoru's whine transformed into a loud scream as his twin's hand smacked his already sore cheek hard. He tried to push up from the bed, but Hikaru's other hand went to his back and forced him deeper down in the mattress.

"Be still, or I'll spank you all night." Hikaru hissed in his ear. Kaoru closed his eyes and breathed deeply. He tried to block out the burning pain in his buttocks, and the ache in his legs that came from keeping them spread wide open for so long. Hikaru enjoyed the pained and pleasured sounds coming out of his brother's mouth. He pushed Kaoru deep into the mattress and continued to spank him roughly for some minutes, until his own hands hurt badly, and Kaoru's ass was turning a vivid read.

The painful slaps stopped but before the younger twin had any time to catch his breath, Hikaru held open his ass and pushed his throbbing cock inside. His hands and nails dug into Kaoru's abused buttocks and the terrible pain made tears slide down the younger twin's cheeks.

"Good boy, it'll be over soon. So beautiful my Kao…" Hikaru soothed his now sobbing lover, rubbing his back reassuringly. He knew Kaoru was near collapsing so he tried to find his release as fast as possible, thrusting deep into his brother in forceful but steady strokes. The hand not caressing Kaoru's back went down to relieve his erection.

Kaoru hurt all over. He was completely exhausted and just wanted to sleep (on his stomach of course). But his body was wired up with all the excitement, tension and pain. He just needed a couple of strokes from Hikaru's hand before he came, still crying and trembling all over.

"Ah yes, mm so perfect Kaoru." Hikaru groaned as his brother's ass squeezed around him. He gave a few more thrusts and then emptied himself in his twin, grasping Kaoru's hips tightly.

Hikaru pulled out of his brother and pushed off of Kaoru's back. "There's your second load for tonight dear brother, are you happy?" He grinned. But his face soon turned to a frown when he saw welts forming over Kaoru's rosy buttocks.

"Uhh… That looks painful."

Kaoru gave an amused snort, but didn't move from his facedown position. Hikaru looked a bit ashamed.

"I'm sorry Kao, I didn't mean to spank you so hard. I was just so angry… And you did deserve it." He ended resolutely.

"Yes, I know. I'm sorry Hika, I won't do something so stupid again." Kaoru said quietly, before pulling himself up. He crawled up on the bed and then fell flat on his stomach.

Hikaru stood watching his fallen twin for awhile, before getting bored.

"Ey Kaoru, let's try the new videogame that mum bought us!" He beamed happily, pulling up his trousers.

"No way in hell Hikaru. You just broke me, I won't be able to move in a week…." Kaoru mumbled tiredly before falling into a peaceful slumber.

The older twin frowned. Had this really been a good idea? Eh whatever, it had been fun. Hikaru shrugged and went to try out the new game on his own.

**O-O-O-O-O**

**Hehe… I really liked Hikaru in this XD. I'm so perverted…. Well anyway, please review! I don't know if there are people reading and enjoying these small smut-shots if I don't get response. **

**Answer to lotlot: I like your questions! They're interesting! 1: Kyouya did nothing about his dad. His dad doesn't see Kyouya as his son anymore and has disowned him : (. I don't know how the situation is with Kyouya and his siblings. His sister seem nice, maybe they still talk. 2: The twin's family is supporting, they already were a bit eccentric and Mr and Mrs Hitachiin already knew that Hikaru and Kaoru were in a relationship. I'm sure the Host Club were supporting, but I haven't thought much about that yet. I will dig deeper in it in the sequel though. You're still welcome to ask as much as you want! Hugs Custard**

**Have a lovely day/night/morning dear readers!**


	5. One seriously fucked up pregnancy

**Hehe, hello. Well, if someone's still reading this, here is the fifth request! This is for Ichigo Kousei, who requested mpreg. I'm terrible sorry for the long wait hon :/.**

**I do not own Ouran, it belongs to Bisco Hatori.**

**Warnings: mpreg, yaoi, drunkness.**

**O-O-O-O-O**

Kaoru screamed out in joy as Hikaru forcefully thrusted inside of him.

"Ah! Hika, yes fuck me hard!"

Everything was a blur. They had been out clubbing all night and the youngest twin had gone wild with the alcohol. Drinks, shots and dancing had passed by in a colourful whirlwind and left Kaoru completely wasted. And horny. He had been clinging to Hikaru and Kyouya all night, and had acted like a downright slut. He had licked Kyouya's neck repeatedly, given his twin a lap dance and begged them to fuck him all night long.

"I will, you bloody cocktease, I'll fuck you so hard you'll see stars." Hikaru snarled, pulling out and then slamming back in again, making Kaoru purr in pleasure.

Kyouya shook his head and chuckled. "Our drunk little whore… Just can't get enough, can you?" He let his fingertips skim over Kaoru's legs, which he was holding down against the former's chest, spreading him open for his brother.

"Mm no… Want more!" Kaoru groaned, closing his eyes and trying to push back against his brother's cock.

Yes, the usual, sensible Kaoru, had faded away somewhere between his fourth and fifth drink. Instead Kaoru's evil alter ego (not Hikaru) had entered the stage. The Kaoru who was presently in charge was a impulsive, shameless, sex-starved devil, who loved to tease his lovers until they snapped. Therefore, his angry and horny twin had ripped off his clothes, pushed him down on the bed and entered him roughly as soon as they arrived home. Kyouya, a bit calmer, sat at his side, holding his legs open and waiting for his turn. Kaoru was in heaven. In yaoi heaven.

Hikaru shoved his mouth down on his twin's, clashing lips and teeth together. He thrusted his tongue inside Kaoru's moist heat at the same time as he pounded into his tight ass. Kaoru's breathy gasp was lost in Hikaru's mouth, along with his last crumbs of awareness. Hands were on him everywhere, making his skin burn. He felt how his backside was violated and prostate abused, sending pleasurable shocks through his entire body. Distantly he heard Kyouya's and Hikaru's voices, talking to him, calling him things. His world was spinning. And he loved it.

Suddenly there was massive discharge, and all fire and energy was pulled out of him, leaving him numb and dizzy. He was vaguely aware of Kyouya taking Hikaru's place and then again a hot, hard presence in his ass, before he lost himself in his spinning numbness and dozed off.

O-O-O-O-O

Kaoru stretched languidly and opened his eyes to the sunlight falling in through the window. He looked around. Hikaru and Kyouya were nowhere to be found, he was alone in bed. Maybe they were preparing breakfast? He really hoped so, because he was starving! His tummy growled loudly and Kaoru looked down on it amused. And gasped.

His stomach was huge! Where his once flat, muscular tummy had been, there now resided a big globe. Horrified, Kaoru reached a hand down and poked the offending body part. He didn't understand, had he gained so much weight over one night? Was it even possible? Kaoru felt like crying. He was fat! Frustrated he poked the lump again. Hmm, it didn't feel like a regular fat tummy. It was hard, and like swollen. It was like he had a huge, sturdy balloon beneath his skin.

Golden eyes widened as he was hit by a realization. It couldn't be…? There wasn't a child in there, was it? Haha! Of course not! He laughed nervously at himself, how could he even consider something so ridiculous? Men weren't able to get pregnant, they had no womb and… HOLY SHIT! Something was kicking inside his stomach! Kaoru scrambled up the bed, trying to flee from the danger, in the heat of the moment forgetting that the danger was attached to him. Something was living inside his stomach! It could be an alien. Or a baby. A baby… Jesus Christ, he was pregnant.

They were going to have a little baby! The thought warmed his heart. A little boy or girl. What would his mother say? She would surely get a heart attack. He wondered what Kyouya and Hikaru would think. Would they be happy? Oh. Who was the father? Kaoru paled. He obviously, by some very unbiological reason, was the mother but did the child come from his twin's or Kyouya's seed? Hopefully the father was Kyouya… Not that Kaoru didn't want to have a baby with Hikaru, but they were twins after all. One of the reasons that incest was wrong, was because it was no good idea to breed people with quite similar DNA. Hikaru and Kaoru had quite similar DNA. Identical DNA, to be exact. If it was Hikaru's sperm which had started the life inside him, they were going to have one seriously fucked up baby. No. The baby was Kyouya's. Kaoru was sure.

Stroking his rounded stomach fondly Kaoru thought about this new situation. Would he prefer a boy or a girl? He didn't really care, as long as the baby was healthy, but it would be so cute to have a little girl! Mm a beautiful baby girl with auburn hair and grey eyes, or even better with black hair and eyes of liquid gold… What about names? Hikyru? Kahio? Kykarou? He giggled to himself, their little girl would have three fathers! How uncommon!

He frowned, how were they going to take care of the baby? Hikaru and Kyouya were too busy, leading their own successful companies, and Kaoru himself studied. Hmm… Maybe they could hire Haruhi as babysitter! Well she also studied, but maybe she could take some years off and help them. They could bribe her with fancy tuna!

But, what if it wasn't one baby? What if it were two? He and Hikaru had been two after all. Kaoru's eyes widened. It could even be three! He felt slightly sick, but that was only natural when pregnant. Wait, could three babies even fit in his slender body? That lead him to the next question, how the fuck was he supposed to get them out? He felt nausea hit him as he imagined them pushing out through his narrow ass. No, that was impossible, he would break! Kaoru was now in panic, and he felt more and more ill by the second. Maybe they could do a surgery? They would take a knife and cut him open, pushing grabby hands inside his stomach to pull out the children… Ugh, he felt so sick!

O-O-O-O-O

Kaoru's eyes shot open. Kicking a heavy body off of him, he jumped off the bed and stormed into the bathroom. He got on his knees in front of the toilet and retched violently into the toilet-bowl. After having emptied all his inner fluids, Kaoru sat shuddering and gasping, holding onto the toilet as the bathroom did somersaults around him.

"Kaoru? Are you alright?" Kyouya stood in the doorway, dressed in pyjamas pants. He looked worried.

"N.. No." Kaoru swallowed nervously. "Kyouya, I think I'm pregnant." Another wave of nausea hit him and he dived into the toilet once more.

Kyouya sighed deeply and rubbed his temple. "And I think that I shouldn't have let you have that seventh shot…" He shook his head and walked towards his dry heaving boyfriend. "Come on, let's clean you up and get you back to bed."

**O-O-O-O-O**

**Ichigo! I'm sorry I couldn't make it a real pregnancy, but it would have been too hard : (. But this kind of sucked, I hope you're not too disappointed.**

**I'm travelling to Africa in two days, so I won't update in a while (as usual… shame on me). I'll try to post another chapter of Shadows in the attic, but I can't promise anything :/.**

**Answer to lottie: Thank you so much! Hehe, it is almost two months since I graduated now, but it was wonderful. Such an amazing day… Sigh… Haha! Mm I like Hikaru in this actually, he is very hot ^^. I'm happy you liked your request! It was fun to write. Well, I didn't disappear at least? I'm always challenging the maphia, it feels like… Lots of hugs, Custard**

**So everyone, hope you liked it! Please leave a review ^^**


End file.
